Freddy vs. Jason (2003)
Freddy vs. Jason is a 2003 American slasher film directed by Ronny Yu. The film is a crossover between the Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street franchises. It is the eleventh and eighth entries in their respective series, pitting Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees against each other. The film is the last film in both the Friday the 13th and Nightmare franchises before they were both rebooted. In the film, Freddy (Robert Englund) has grown incapable of haunting people's dreams as the citizens of Springwood, Ohio have mostly forgotten about Freddy with the passage of time, as well as the fact that the current generation of teenagers are kept ignorant of his existence. In order to regain his power, Freddy manipulates Jason, (Ken Kirzinger), into resurrecting himself and traveling to Springwood to cause panic and fear, leading to rumors that Freddy has returned. However, while Jason succeeds in causing enough fear for Freddy to haunt the town again, Jason angers Freddy by depriving Krueger of his potential victims. This ultimately sends the two undying monsters into a violent conflict. This film marked Robert Englund's final appearance as Freddy Krueger, having portrayed him in all seven previous Nightmare films and the 1980s TV series, as well as the first movie since Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood not to feature Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees, having been replaced by stuntman Ken Kirzinger who previously served as a double for Hodder in the film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. The film served as Grammy-winning R&B singer Kelly Rowland's debut as an actress. Plot After his death in Freddy's Dead, Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell and unable to return, because Springwood had forget about him. Then, he finds Jason Voorhees, disguising himself as Jason's mother: Pamela Voorhees, brings him back to life and tells him to kill some people at Elm Street. While Kia Waterson and Gibb are over at Lori Campbell's house, Gibb's boyfriend Trey and his best friend Blake arrive with beers. Then, Jason enters the house and kill Trey by bending the bed in two which breaking Trey's back. At first, the cops think that Freddy killed him (which we get there later). Then, Lori and Blake have nightmares about him, but Freddy was not strong enough to kill them yet. Ever his attack can't harming Blake at all. When Blake woke up, he and his father are murdered by Jason. Then, the police are blaming on Blake, saying he committed suicide, so they'll cover up any traces of Freddy's rampage. All the kids who have made contact with Freddy, including Lori's boyfriend Will Rollins and his friend Mark Davis, are locked up in Westin Hills Asylum without "infecting" anyone else. They were given Hypnocil to keep them from dreaming, so Freddy can't get them. (Remember on Nightmare on Elm Street 3?) Then, Will saw the murder report on TV and resolves to escape, so he can see if Lori's all right. Then, Will and Mark escape. The next morning, they went to the school where Mark tells Lori (and a large amount of students) all about Freddy. This, finally, spreads enough fear allowing Freddy to return. (Thanks for bring freddy back, Mark.) Then, one night, Gibb falls asleep and was stalked by Freddy. Before he can kill her, Jason stabs her with a spear. Then, Jason kills several kids at the party except Lori, Will, Kia, Charlie Linderman and Bill Freeburg which they escaped. When they took them home, Will tells Lori the truth about her father kill her mother which is why he was at Westin Hills. Then, Lori don't know what to believe until her father came and the boys argue about stuff. Then, lori went to her house and want to know the truth about her mother's death. At first, Lori thinks her father is trying to give her sleeping pills (when he is actually trying to give her Hypnocil), Lori left. Then she and Will tried to get Mark until Freddy kills him by setting Mark on fire and slashing his face with his clawed glove. Then, Mark died and his back said" Freddy's back!" At the office, the sheiff was disspointed while looking the picture from the party. Then, Deputy Stubbs came in and tell him about Jason which the police already know who did this. Then, Stubbs want to know why they won't tell him about freddy which the sheiff don't want to say his name out loud. Then, they argue a little and Stubbs left. At Mark's house, Lori and the others are trying to form a plan until Stubbs came and told them about Jason's life. Then, Lori feel asleep and met freddy. Then, she woke up and got freddy's ear out of her dream! Then, they found the truth: there are 2 killers, get freddy out and need to go to Westin Hills to get Hypical. At Westin Hills, they spilt up and the guard was dead by Jason which he follow them and break the door. Meanwhile, Freebrug was smoking until he saw freddy who turned into an caterpuller and follow him. Then, he fell for a trap and freddy brainwashed him to pour Hypical in the sink. Then, Linderman and Stubbs found him until Jason came and got electurned. Then, Stubbs died by Jason which he get him electured. Then, Lindermen left somewhere. Then, the guys found that Hypical was empty and was looking until Jason saw them and throw dead Stubbs at the door. Then, they saw him and ran. ori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy, where he will have a home field advantage. Lori is injected with tranquilizer so she can pull Freddy out of the dream world. Meanwhile, Freddy finds himself unable to kill the seemingly immortal Jason, until he discovers that (in the dream world) Jason seems to be afraid of water, as he drowned in Crystal Lake once before. Freddy nearly drowns Jason, and Kia is about to give him mouth to mouth when he suddenly wakes up. In a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason attacks Will, Kia, and Linderman, knocking Linderman onto the sharp edge of a shelf, mortally wounding him. After learning that it was Freddy who killed her mother, Lori is eventually able to pull Freddy out of the dream world, when her hand falls onto a fire started in the cabin, and Freddy and Jason engage in an epic, bloody battle. In the middle of the fight, Kia distracts Freddy so Lori and Will can escape, but is killed by Jason. Freddy and Jason fight some more, and Jason suffers many injuries by Freddy, before a mining cart knocks them over to the docks of Crystal Lake. Jason slashes Freddy several times before Freddy cuts off his fingers and takes his machete, and then inflicts several injuries on him. Menwhile, Lori sprays the docks and some propane tanks with gasoline, and then takes a torch from the burning cabin and sets them on fire. Jason takes advantage of the opportunity and stabs Freddy with his hand, and pulls his right arm off. Freddy is able to stab Jason with his own machete before the propane tanks explode, setting both villains on fire and sending them flying into Crystal Lake. Freddy survives and moves in to kill Lori and Will when Jason stabs him from behind with his arm (that has the clawed glove) and he falls to his knees. Then, Freddy drops the machete. Then, Lori picks it up and decapitates Freddy with it. Freddy's head and body fall into the water and Jason sinks below the surface. Lori throws the machete in the water and she walks away with Will. The next morning, Jason walks out of Crystal Lake, carrying Freddy's severed head, which winks to the audience. It's possible that this was just a dream sequence by Jason. Videos Cast Trey.jpg|Trey|link=Trey Mark Davis.jpg|Mark David|link=Mark David Heather (Freddy vs Jason).jpg|Heather|link=Heather (Freddy vs Jason) Dr. Campbell.jpg|Dr. Campbell|link=Dr. Campbell Deputy Stubbs.jpg|Deputy Stubbs|link=Deputy Stubbs Kia.jpg|Kia|link=Kia Waterson Linderman.jpg|Linderman|link=Charlie Linderman Blake.jpg|Blake|link=Blake Will Rollins.jpg|Will|link=Will Rollins Lori Campbell 2.jpg|Lori Campbell|link=Lori Campbell Freeburg.jpg|Freeburg|link=Bill Freeburg Freddy Krueger 3.jpg|Freddy Krueger|link=Freddy Krueger Jason and Heather.jpg|Jason Voorhees|link=Jason Voorhees Gibb Smith.jpg|Gibb Smith|link=Gibb Smith Category:Horror Movies Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Movies Category:Friday the 13th Movies Category:Live-Action Movies